Unknown Soldier
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Soy un soldado, vivo para servir. Soy un soldado, muero para servir" Colonnello centric.


Antes de que me digan cualquier cosa, si no he subido capítulo de Arcobaleno Carnival ha sido porque la universidad no me ha dejado concluirlo - inches exámenes de final de corte - y si me he tomado la molestia de escribir esto, en su lugar, es porque ha resultado ser extremadamente corto como pueden apreciar, eso y que Suigin volvió a contagiarme una de sus songs, la que corona este escrito.

Me resultó muy inspiradora esta temática, lástima que los exámenes, el estrés, el constante ajetreo, consumen mis neuronas para que la redacción no me haga sentir conforme. Sí, estoy cien por ciento segura de que pude haberlo hecho mejor.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira, la contraparte de Hoshino Katsura (?)

Canción recomendada: Unknown Soldier de Breaking Benjamin.

Character: Colonnello, y un leve ColoxLal, lo siento muchísimo, la pareja se me hace irresistible, sobretodo cuando tocamos la tecla de la trajedia.

Creo que no me falta más nada... ando con la cabeza ida...

* * *

**U**nknown **S**oldier

_Quise ser un soldado._

_Porque nada tenía más sentido que eso._

Antes de que esas puertas de metal revestido de verde se abran, miro a mis compañeros por el rabillo del ojo, sus caras son serias, determinadas, pero yo sé que tras esas expresiones se encuentra el constante miedo y la excitación producto de ello. Nadie quiere morir, eso es seguro, yo tampoco quiero abandonar este mundo, pero cuando me embargan esas realistas posibilidades, la situación misma, cierro mis ojos y pienso: "Si muero, lo haré de pie, y salvando a alguien".

_Esa es la única razón, él único motivo, para ir a la guerra._

Afuera me espera el infierno, con el olor a pólvora por todos lados, el eco de los disparos a discreción, el sudor corriéndome por todas partes del cuerpo, la adrenalina bombeando por mis venas, el sabor amargo y reseco en la boca. Sostengo mi rifle, azoto al enemigo con centenares de potentes balas anti tanque. La tierra estalla, el polvo se levanta, y nadie queda en pie. No me queda remordimiento por ello.

Porque soy un soldado, y sirvo, a mi país, a lo que creo, a los que me importan.

Soy el sirviente que expone su vida por otros, que no gana méritos por asesinar a muchos hombres como yo, del bando contrario, que también sirven. Que soy mencionado en una lista solo para comprobar mi asistencia, que aún estoy ahí para servir.

Pero en calidad de suicida, cuando ya no puedo más, cuando todo lo que puedo hacer por otros, hay algo que me impide dejar de mirar atrás e ignorar mi presente, porque sé que esa persona está ahí, esperando a que regrese con vida. Como soldado soy inútil en ese momento, porque lo que más deseo es vivir, volver a verla y que me mire, con esos duros y fríos ojos, que estoy de vuelta.

_Si puedo proteger eso, sigo siendo un soldado._

Porque nací para ello, hasta el último momento lo sé, no puedo vivir de otra manera. Me he dejado programar para ello, para ser un esclavo, dejando mis emociones de lado cuando empuño un arma y visto el uniforme, abandono lo que soy, rindo el respeto a mis superiores, me comporto como un soldado elite digno de CONSUBIM, convirtiéndome en una máquina de aniquilar, insensible a la hora de jalar el gatillo. Y que por las noches, si aún me quedan pensamientos antes de dormir, escucho sus gritos finales acompañados del frío resonar de la bala impactando.

_Mis avatares los sostengo yo, cargo con sus muertes todos los días. _

- Cuando apuntas a alguien con un arma, y eres capaz de jalar el gatillo, ten presente que en ese momento debes estar listo para que otro tome tu vida de la misma forma – dijo con cierto aire de moraleja. Yo apenas y podía apuntar bien al blanco, y sus palabras me paralizaron como si me hubiese recorrido una descarga por todo el cuerpo, se me cayó la pistola y la miré. No me sostuvo la mirada ni dos segundos cuando desenfundó su arma tan rápido que no la advertí y apuntó a mi sien. Disparó, la bala me rozó el lado derecho, lo suficiente como para dejarme un hilito de sangre y que la bandana se me cayese. Estaba perplejo, me hubiese matado si quisiera, en esa sala de prácticas donde no había nadie, porque quedaba a metros bajo tierra. Me embargó la impotencia de principio, tanto que para la noche tenía las manos hinchadas de tanto apretar los puños. Pero al final entendí la lección que Lal había querido darme, y algo adicional, ella también estaba lista para morir en cualquier momento.

_Yo viviré, y nadie lo sabrá, nadie sabrá cuando tenga que morir._

_Tú quédate ahí, espérame._

Por eso sé, que cuando todo se haya terminado, ella estará bien, es la única alegría en este momento ya que a todos aquellos a los que he protegido han muerto hace mucho tiempo: amigos, familia, compañeros de guerra, me esperan en el otro mundo, quizás con una medalla al soldado no identificado, de chupón azul y cabeza dura, donde el retiro permanente del campo de guerra me espera.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer todo soldado, dar su vida por proteger a otros, y he dado mi vida por proteger a Vipper en el último momento, porque es la única cosa que puede hacer un soldado cuando no puede hacer más.

La muerte llegará, es lo que siempre he sabido, sé que tomará de mí el último aliento y no me dejará volver a ver la luz del sol, por más que diga "no tengo miedo, sé que esto algún día llegaría" no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas salen solas mientras río agriamente como un loco moribundo, y vanamente tomo todo el aire que puedo para poder mantenerme, para no darle el gusto a la huesuda de llevarme tan fácil. No sé que tan estúpido se pueda ser al momento de morir, yo solo sé que es imposible, en este momento me es imposible comportarme como un soldado que perece con honor, doy vergüenza, lo sé, ella me odiaría por eso, y sé que me odiará más cuando se entere de que perecí. Una punzada de dolor me aborda en el centro del estómago, me obliga a hacerme sollozar lastimeramente. Pienso en su mirada, pienso en el dolor que estoy por causarle, pienso en que esta es la más grande derrota que jamás podré reponer.

Todo calla muy rápido, todo cesa repentinamente, todo se acaba cuando dejo que mis ojos se apaguen llorosos con tu imagen en mis pupilas.

_Lamento tener que mentir, pero soy un soldado, por encima de todo, por encima de mi egoísmo por verte, por ganarme la oportunidad de ser, algo más que un peón en la tabla de ajedrez, por sentir aún, soy…_

Soy Colonnello, un soldado caído en esta guerra.

Y antes te diré algo amigo, la vida es el arma y el valor más valioso que tiene un soldado, y solo siendo soldado, te das cuenta de que tan mortal puede ser cuando la pierdes.

No la desperdicies, ¡kora!

* * *

Acepto todo tipo de comentario, cuando digo todo me refiero a todo. Si quieren morderme hasta la muerte, no me manden un Hibari, por favor, mándenme un Colonnello o un Mukuro que ellos seguro, lo harán mejor, jmjm.

Agradecimientos a: Suigin Walker esclusivamente, gracias por seguir pendiente de mi amiga, echo de menos mi libertad T.T

Bye bee ~~

**Kiri**


End file.
